


No Dogs Allowed

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anderberry Siblings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second, Kurt had been petting a rather adorable and affectionate puppy, and the next—naked, naked boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dogs Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838629), written for [Cari](youreyesarelikestarlightnow.tumblr.com) for her birthday. <3

“You can’t tell anyone,” Rachel insists, and Kurt hardly hears the words. He’s sitting on the living room couch, hands curled into the denim of his jeans, and is staring straight across the living room. It’s just him and Rachel now. Blaine, her brother, had basically sprinted back upstairs after Rachel had… Erm, well, rather violently covered Blaine with a throw.

Because he had been naked.

Because, moments before he’d been naked, he’d been a… Well, a  _dog_. One second, Kurt had been petting a rather adorable and affectionate puppy, and the next—naked, naked boy. Kurt swallows, his mouth feeling dry and his throat feeling thick.

“Kurt?” Rachel’s fingers dig into his arm as she shakes him. “I’m serious, you can’t tell  _anyone_.”

“I don’t think they’d believe me if I did,” Kurt murmurs, eyes still glazed over. He’s not even sure he quite believes it. It’s not exactly common to see a dog turn into a person. In fact, Kurt’s never heard of such a condition.

Is Blaine a dog most of the time? Or a boy?

Rachel is still talking, which isn’t helping the headache pressing into Kurt’s temple. He’s not even listening to her, but then suddenly she’s standing up, movements jerky as she wrings her hands.

“I have to call my dads, okay? Just.” She holds her hands out at him, in a staying motion, which is… Well,  _ironic_  given the situation. And then Rachel is gone, and Kurt is left with his thoughts (not that he wasn’t already drowning in them).

He’s sure Rachel was probably explaining things to him, but, at this point, he doesn’t know if any explanation will be  _enough_. What he really needs is to go home and soak it in, or sleep on it.

Or maybe some hard alcohol, to forget that it ever happened in the first place.

There’s footsteps on the stairs, but, when Kurt looks up, it isn’t Rachel standing there. It’s Blaine, dressed in loose jeans and a t-shirt—it’s obvious he’s just thrown them on, his hair a mess of gel added too quickly and without a mirror. Kurt is staring, he  _knows_ he’s staring, but it’s sort of hard not to. Not only because Blaine is a hundred times more attractive in person than in photos, but because the last time they’d made eye contact, Blaine had been naked, and, before that, a  _dog_.

“Um,” Blaine says, and it’s the first time Kurt has actually heard him talk. To be honest, he’d almost been expecting a bark. “Rachel…?”

“Went to call your dads.” Kurt pauses, remembering what Rachel had said, “Her dads? Sorry, I don’t…” He hadn’t been listening to Rachel then, really, either.

“It’s okay.” Blaine smiles, hesitant but reassuring. “Her dads,” Blaine informs him, and Kurt just continues to stare, managing  to at least nod in response.

It’s awkward, and Blaine shifts under the attention. It’s enough to make Kurt feel horrible, tearing his gaze away until he’s staring at his hands. He doesn’t want to think about the puppy from before—the one he’d pet, that had pawed at him, that had  _licked his jaw_. He doesn’t want to think about that while having the visual of this beautiful, beautiful boy to rectify it with.

Is he a different person when he… Turns into a dog? Kurt swallows even thinking of the phrase, because it still sounds absolutely ridiculous. But it’s easier to think that he is. Easier than imagining Blaine touching him with fingers rather than paws, or Kurt running fingers through human hair rather than fur, or a tongue dragging along his jawline that isn’t gross but—

Kurt swallows again.

“…I’m sorry.”

Kurt starts, and Blaine is standing in his line of vision now, looking mournfully apologetic.

“I shouldn’t have…” He runs fingers through his slightly styled hair, messing it up even further, and Kurt has to hold in his  _tsk_. “I have a condition, and it’s normally not a problem, I just didn’t know Rachel was home and it… It can happen, just like that.” Blaine’s folding his arms over himself—he’s small already, but it makes him look smaller.

If Kurt had, for some reason, chosen an animal for Blaine to turn into, a puppy seems like the best choice—and Kurt’s only really known him a few minutes.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, and I’m… Sorry about your cardigan.” Blaine winces. “And the, ugh… The licking. Thing.” He’s blushing, and Kurt is smiling—can’t help it, when a boy like Blaine is blushing in front of him.

It’s awkwardly quiet, but Kurt still isn’t sure what to say—until he remembers that Blaine apologized, and, while Kurt can’t exactly wrap his head around the situation, he can at least forgive someone for something they can’t control.

“It’s… It’s okay.” Kurt’s hands twist together. “I mean, you… Spared my cardigan. That was… Nice of you.” Every word feels terse and forced, and Kurt can’t think of any time he’s been more uncomfortable in his life.

Blaine doesn’t leave, just continues to stand there silently, not looking at Kurt while Kurt tries very hard to not look at Blaine. He fails, of course, eyes always flicking up in glances that last seconds—are Blaine’s ears weird? Does he have a tail when he’s a boy, too?

“This is weird,” Blaine finally says, and Kurt cringes—because yeah, it is, but normally people don’t address that fact.

“Yeah,” he agrees instead, and at least that makes Blaine talk.

“I mean, if… I probably would have run. Screaming. Or maybe checked myself into an institute.”

Kurt snorts indelicately, crossing his legs and looking up at Blaine with an arched eyebrow.

“I don’t scare that easily.” But the holier-than-thou look slips from his face. “But… It is strange, I’ve never… Really  _heard_  of someone turning into an animal before. Aside from werewolves. But those aren’t real.” He waves his hand dismissively, and then freezes, eyes widening. “They aren’t real, right?”

“Not that I know of?” The tension in Blaine’s shoulders seems to have lessoned, and even Kurt doesn’t feel quite so awkward anymore. “But I exist, so I don’t really know anymore.”

“Turning into a puppy isn’t quite so scary.” It’s actually kind of  _adorable_ , once Kurt looks past the whole fact that it’s actually plausible. Blaine’s dark hair matches the curly looking hair his dog-self had sported, although Blaine is definitely more groomed and—from what Kurt can tell—normally gels the curls into nonexistence. Which isn’t necessarily a horrible thing—really, he’s  _gorgeous_  either way.

Blaine chuckles, and it takes a moment for Kurt’s head to get back on topic.

“Yeah, scary is never a word I’d use to describe myself.” He flashes a smile at Kurt, and—dammit—even awkward and recently transformed from a  _puppy_ , it makes Kurt want to swoon.

“So, um. How… Exactly, does…” Kurt doesn’t know how to talk about it. How do you talk about something you can barely comprehend? But his roundabout hand gestures seem to be enough for Blaine to catch on, and he blushes, shrugs, doesn’t make eye contact.

“It only happens with girls. If our bodies touch—not like, arms or legs or hands or stuff, but chests and, um, hips, I… Yeah.” He jazzes out his hands, looking not too thrilled with the information. In fact, it makes Kurt feel a little sad—he doesn’t know much about Blaine, but he can assume that he likes girls. Not being able to hug someone, or touch someone, that you have feelings for—well, actually, Kurt can kind of relate. Not on the same level, but enough that it spikes his empathy.

“For how long?” Kurt asks quietly, folding his hands together and resting them on his knee.

“Depends. A whole day, once, but usually it’s more like ten minutes.” Blaine moves closer, and Kurt feels himself stiffen—but Blaine just sits on the arm of the couch, shooting a wary look in Kurt’s direction. Kurt wishes he could explain that it’s not the dog thing (well, not  _entirely_  the dog thing) and more the hot-unattainable-I’m-already-falling-in-love-with-you thing. “And then I turn back, and, well, you know…” Blaine blushes again, crosses his legs, and Kurt finds his own skin heating up.

Oh, he  _knows_  indeed.

“That… That  _sucks_.” Because it does. Kurt can’t even imagine it. What if he got turned into a dog whenever girls hugged him? First off, he’s not a huge dog person to begin with, second, he would ruin  _so_  much clothing. He’d have to invest in lint rollers to even keep his outfits close to the pristine state he likes to keep them in.

“It really doesn’t happen too much—I go to an all boys school for a reason.”

Oh, hmm, Kurt does remember Rachel mentioning that offhand before.

“Normally it’s Rachel’s fault—she always feels horrible, and ends up baking me cookies.” Blaine grins then, and Kurt shares it. Then again, he feels bad enough that he sort of wants to bake cookies for Blaine (and his cookies are  _loads_  better than Rachel’s).

“It must making dating hard, though,” Kurt says as casually as he can, but Blaine laughs—loud, louder than Kurt would expect, and then looks at Kurt in amusement.

“If I dated girls, maybe, but… I’m gay.”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and he sits a little straighter, fighting the urge to suddenly tug all of his clothing until it falls in the absolute right way against his body. Because Rachel’s really attractive, charming, and—okay, he turns into a  _dog_ , but Kurt can overlook that, right?—brother is  _gay_.

“Not that I’m really dating anyone.”

Gay and  _single_.

“Oh? That’s… Good.” Kurt’s voice comes out too breathy, and Blaine looks at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. “I mean, good that you… Can still date. If. You want to.” Flirting has really never been Kurt’s forte, but, then again, it’s not as if he’s had a lot of chances to practice.

Still, it doesn’t seem to be scaring Blaine off.

“I—”

“Blaine!”

Both of their heads whip around as Rachel charges back into the living room. She looks both apologetic and livid, and it’s kind of terrifying.

“Don’t you think you’ve put Kurt through enough today?” She hisses, shooting distressed looks at Kurt.

“Rachel,” Kurt sighs with exasperation, because he’s not some weak-willed China doll, but Blaine already looks subdued—a puppy, being scolded.

“No, it’s okay. I have… Homework to do anyway.” Blaine gestures back towards the stairs, and Rachel nods, satisfied.

“Good, because Kurt and I  _were_  working on an assignment before that whole…  _Incident_ ,” she whispers, too loud and too harshly, and Kurt rolls his eyes—only moments before Blaine does the same thing. They catch each other, and Kurt has to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling.

“Yeah, and I was doing things before my elephant of a sister ran into me.” Blaine counters back, already moving from the living room, even as Rachel huffs indignantly.

“At least I don’t turn  _into_  an elephant!” She calls back, desperate to get in the last word, but Blaine just waves over his back. She  _hmphs_ , falling onto the couch, and Kurt looks past it just in time to see Blaine turn at the bottom of the stairs.

 _Werewolf_ , Blaine mouths, making claws with his hands and baring his teeth, and slipping into a grin once Kurt starts to laugh. 

_I_ _wouldn’t put it past her._


End file.
